Inuyasha - Scars of time
by novadragon1000
Summary: Kagome has a older sister who is the complete opposite of her, she mysteriously vanished many years ago. Now many years later Kagome stumbles on a lost diary belonging to her sister and seeks to discover the meaning behind it. Contains some themes from chrono cross, OC insert.
1. Chapter 1

One day , when Kagome was looking for some of their old books and found a secret , yet strange compartment. inside of it is a old and dusty book. Its cover is worn and cannot be read due to the worn out surface. Of course this book caught her attention, She then took the book out and begin to read it after cleaning out the pages with a blow. As she thought the worn book was a diary made by my older sister, of course she did not want it to be found.

The book started with this paragraph...

 _" What was the start of all this ?_  
 _When did the clogs of fate begin to turn ?_  
 _Perhaps it is impossible to grasp that answer now,_  
 _From deep within th flow of time..._  
 _But for a certainty , back then_  
 _we loved so many , Yet we hated so much_  
 _We hurt others and were hurt ourselves_  
 _Yet even then , we ran like the wind_  
 _whilst our laughter echoed_  
 _Under the cerulean skies... "_

Kagome wanted to put the book down but she continued reading it the next lines of text said the following.

 _Dear Diary ,_

 _I cannot remember all the things that had happened when i last wrote in you , so let me tell you from the beginning. First let me say this that me and my sister Kagome are complete opposites and this also extends to our interests in friends, music, food and other things._

 _I love my sis , but sometimes she just drives me crazy. I am glad I am done with school and college. I am also a black belt in shaolin martial arts. Everything started on my 13th birthday when I heard a voice coming from a well in my family's shrine, no one ever gos to the well or anywhere near it calling that well haunted._  
 _I was with my sister and brother at that time when a mysterious force caught me and dragged me inside the well, then a bright violet light surrounded me and just like that i was taken out of the world I was born in and placed in the past the Feudal Era of Japan_

 _My name is_ _Asuka_ _Higurashi. It is there where this tale begins..._


	2. Chapter 2

When the lights faded , I was alone in a well and i begin to worry. My sister is all alone and can not defend herself very well.

 _" hello , what are you doing down there ? "_ said a voice.

Asuka looks up and instead of seeing the ceiling of the roof of the well it was a bright blue sky. She can barely see a head of white hair and a pair of golden yellow eyes peering over the well. Asuka then begins climbing up and out of the well. After Asuka got out she looked around and felt a cool breeze on her face _" Where am I ? "  
_ She then turns her attention to the owner of the voice. To Asuka's surprise he had grown to a tall man with a white fluffy snake like fur collar that covers both of his solders and what appears to be wearing a dress. right next to him as another wearing similar clothing.  
The pair introduces themselves as Sesshōmaru and Inu no Taishō.

Asuka then responds _" now not to be rude but can you tell me where I am ? "  
_ The younger boy then spoke up asking a long string of questions , his voice serious and demanding at the same time and also revealing that they one of the strongest demons known in this time period, introducing themselves Yōkai dogs.

" Demon dogs ? , well you do not look like dogs. " Asuka responds, apparently confused with the two people in front of her. Inu no Taishō then asks Asuka to sit down. After hesitating for a minute Asuka does so, and to her surprise Sesshōmaru walks over to her sitting down next to Asuka putting his head on her shoulder. Asuka then puts her hand around his waist while she listens to Inu no Taishō's story. From the facts given she was in the Waring States era of Feudal Japan.  
Asuka then asks about the types of demons that existed and what are dog demons, which begins another hour long tale of their history, the different types and powers and relationship with humans stating that they usually fear demons. While hearing the story Asuka felt something warm and heavy on her lap, she then looks down and sees Sesshōmaru there appearing to have fallen asleep on her. Sesshōmaru's actions had brought on a slight smile on Asuka's face reminding her of the things she had lost and her younger brother.

 _" it would seem my son had placed his trust in you , and it would seem that i too would not have a reason not to trust you as well so would you like to come with us, if you do not have anywhere else to go. "  
_ Asuka seems worried about her sister being alone and not sure about where she is. Inu no Taishō then reassures Asuka telling her that he will send someone to check the Bone Eater's well on a weekly basis.

" ok I will accept your offer then " Asuka then takes Sesshōmaru upon her back and follows Inu no Taishō. On the way to his place he begins asking questions about Asuka's time period and if there were any demons there, always referring to them as Yōkai every time he talked about demons.

" I am not sure if there are any there " , Asuka begins to tire out by the time the moon was out fully. Inu no Taishō sensed this and decided to stop for the night. Asuka at this point completely trusted them then by the time she laid down she was fast asleep...


End file.
